Whirring
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Kyoya calls a reunion so that he may introduce the group to his new fiance... Oneshot!


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Just this story.

* * *

The small, luxurious room's lighting worked against the young woman's cause, as it only served to facilliate his already heightened mood. Hidden away behind a securely locked door, she found it difficult to embrace the spirit of their rendezvous, as adjacent to the plush bench on which she rested, sat an unfamiliar toilet.

Standing cross-armed in front of her was the fiance whose sense of persuasion typically ensured things went his way. Priding herself on being the exception, she now assessed his various other charms, in doing so began to lose her resolve.

Taking her by the hand, he pulled her away from the bench while caressing her, all along muttering something about smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Kyoya." Her body stiffened as one hand slipped through the side of her evening gown, gently cupping her breast.

"Yes?"

"Since when are you the type of man to create debauchery in the restaurant bathroom of your best friend's hotel?"

"Since when are you the kind of woman to wear such morally scandalous designs?"

"Don't go pegging your libido on me! This is a Hitachiin dress. Despite whatever people say about their reputation, their pieces are only ever classic or elegant. People should know better than to listen to hearsay, anyway."

"Fair enough. Navy suits you..."

Peeling a thin strap away from her shoulder, he began lavishing attention on the area now left partially undressed. Standing with one hand on her hip, the slow melting young woman silently took pleasure in watching him go about his way.

"Are you done yet?"

"Hardly."

Caving in with a smile, she began to run her hands through his hair. "Fine, but be careful not to leave any marks!"

He elicited a quiet, pleased growl while gliding his tongue across her nipple, taking a moment to savor its taste before trailing toward her neck. "Alright, then. And don't worry. We'll only be lowering the establishment's health code rating to a still-respectable B..."

"You're horrible."

"You like it."

Blood began racing as she moved for him to stand, her small hands making quick work of his belt. Allowing the pants to fall away, she palmed his erection before descending to her knees.

Before she knew what was happening, her dark-eyed gentleman had caught hold of her by the arms, straightening her back up.

"That's not what I had in mind."

_I don't care how impeccable this restroom is, I am not laying on this floor!_ "Then, what?"

Throwing her a mischievous grin, he wrapped both arms around her hips. "This..."

Delicately raising the fine layers of her skirt, he was met by an unexpected surprise.

"You, my dear, seem to be missing an important article of clothing."

Lifting her into the air, she followed cue and wrapped her legs around his waist. In one exhilerating moment, she lost her breath while being impaled onto his waiting erection.

"Panties don't really work with this sort of dress..." She sighed happily while attempting to adjust her breathing to the electrifying cadence of their bodies.

"I see...We'll need to invest in similar wardrobe choices in the future..."

Rolling her eyes, she flashed an amused smile. Having won his campaign to have his way with her in a quasi-public space, he had since slowed their pace considerably, bringing all his focus onto her. Behind the trademark lenses, his eyes gleamed for the woman he would soon declare to the world as his wife. For as satisfied as he was in the present moment, he rather looked forward to the rest of the evening. Years had gone by where he had never imagined there being anyone other than _her_. At the same time, there had once been an internal season where he believed they would never be privy to the titles of husband and wife.

Cradling the back of his neck, she pressed her forehead to his. Staring from above, she looked past his glasses and directly into his eyes, before proceeding to clench her muscles while giving a subtle twist of her hips.

"Mm.."

"Is that good?"

"Very..."

Pulling at her lower lip with his teeth, it became clear to the both of them that the occasion was not the sort meant to be drawn out for long. Backing her against the wall, he slammed into her. Once, she cried out unexpectedly. Twice, she held tight to his lapels in a vain attempt at discretion. Three times, and she still questioned the audibility of her stifled exhaltations.

She ended with a kiss to his forehead before making her dismount. Situating his hair and sliding back into his jacket, Kyoya attempted to assist her in sorting herself out. Addressing him through the mirror, she declined with a smile, suggesting he go search for their table, instead. It wouldn't be long before the others began to show up, and he might as well be the one to greet them. Besides, her last iota of decency insisted they make their exits from the bathroom well away from one another.

.

Circling around the restaurant, he made his way toward the hostess, who upon taking him to their table informed him of the arrival of a few guests.

_Really? Technically, even I'm a bit early... Maybe Tamaki finished up early at a meeting or something._

His surprise grew further as he was greeted in unison by none other than the Hitachiin twins. Standing up, they moved to embrace their old friend. Taking a moment to catch up on each other's well-being, it wasn't long before they settled into conversation.

"So Kyoya," Hikaru started, "no offense to you or anything, but I was actually surprised when you were the one who called this little reunion."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "What's it been since we last saw each other? Three years?"

"Three-and-a-half. I know, I know. It'd be trite and obvious to say that we've all been busy, even if it is true. But I've got big news, and before my father has a chance to announce anything, I wanted to tell you myself."

Grinning ear-to-ear, the twins smiled knowingly at each other. "Ah! Congratulations, man!"

Though in his own way he didn't bother hiding his excitement, Kyoya waved his hands for discretion. "That's all I'm giving you. Not another word until everyone else gets here."

"Alright, alright."

"Are all seven of us showing up, tonight?"

"That'd be something, wouldn't it?"

Kyoya nodded, happy to feel a pleasant sense of nostalgia creeping up on him. "Everyone will be here, yes."

"Even Haruhi?"

"I believe so. I received her RSVP before anyone else's."

"That's good to hear. We all miss her a lot. Both of you, really. You stayed in Boston right through grad school, and now Haruhi is doing law school at Harvard!"

"And the two of you are in Spain, I hear."

"Ah, Spain... Now that was one of the best decisions of our lives!"

Leaning inward, his chin resting on one hand, Hikaru shot their host a question. "So, since you're both in the states, how often do you and Haruhi get to see each other?"

"Often enough for old friends living relatively nearby... Let's be honest, though. It's Haruhi. Is there ever really enough?"

The twins shook their heads in unison, "Never."

"Tell me more about Spain. Spending lots of time in the museums?" Trying to steer the conversation to a safe place, he kept his attention focused on Kaoru. "How often do you guys have to peel each other out of there just to get any work done?"

Enthusiastically, Kaoru nodded. "Well, when we first started design school, we were constantly hanging around Cordoba. It's still my favorite, although I seem to find better inspiration outdoors, lately. Hikaru's got the real knack for pulling textiles out of nature, though."

"Maybe so, Kaoru," his twin agreed, "But that doesn't matter much without your talent for finding the most flattering cuts."

Kyoya nodded and smiled, his arms crossed in front of him. _Maybe if they keep stoking each other's egos long enough, they'll forget about me being here. They deserve the recognition, though. That dress tonight was absolutely brilliant..._

Just as he began to lose himself in thought, Kaoru whipped his head in his direction apologetically. "Sorry about that, Senpai. It's too easy to get caught up in work, sometimes."

Shrugging dismissively, he gave a slight smile. "Believe me, Kaoru, I get it. Also, I think it's been quite some time since I've been your senpai."

Throughout their conversation, Kaoru couldn't help but shake the notion that something about their friend seemed to be off. Considering Kyoya's penchant for bulletproof stoicism and impeccable manners, he'd given up the thought earlier, certain that he could never properly draw the right conclusions, anyway. Only after catching the discreetly flushed color in Kyoya's cheeks did the observant twin change his mind.

_Subtle blush... Slightly mussed, but smoothed over hair... The collar of his shirt has an odd crease... Ooh..._

"You know, Hikaru... I think Kyoya has a certain look about him, tonight."

Looking the accused man over, Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, he really does seem to have a kind of aura. I've seen that look before... Although not on him!"

Throwing his head to the side, Kyoya stared at them indignantly. "I have no clue what you two are talking about."

Loosening his tie, Kaoru smiled playfully. "It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should take your jacket off before it gets too hot."

"No, Kaoru. I think it's already too late for that!"

Clicking his tongue in mock disgust, Kyoya looked away. Turning toward one another, Hikaru and Kaoru began laughing, raising each other a quiet high five.

"So she's here, then? You brought your fiance?"

"I never said I had a fiance."

"You didn't have to! Whatever other big news you might have, I don't see you pulling all of us across the world just to hear that your father's finally named you head of the company."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, "If you've got news for us, it won't be anything short of marriage."

Regardless of having darkened his tone, it was evident to the twins that Kyoya, too, found enough humor in the situation to render himself amused.

"I've got to say, Senpai," Kaoru went on.

"Just Kyoya."

Kaoru shook his head in disagreement, "No, no. If you've got the gall to get laid immediately before the host club's reunion dinner, then it's Senpai."

"Laid? And here I thought you had taste..."

"Whatever."

Not ready to let the topic go, Hikaru kept on, "So did Tono set the two of you up with a last minute room, then?"

"Not exactly."

It only took those few muted seconds for the twins to pick up on the next of Kyoya's startling revelations. Jaws dropping in recognition, they now stared intently at the calm, demure young man sitting across from them.

Pretending to inspect his nails, he explained his feelings in the calmest of words. "I'm going to need both of your words before the others get here, that nothing other than dinner occurred in this restaurant, tonight. No euphemisms, puns, or other jabs throughout the evening. Either your word, or my black notebooks might end up published..."

Doing what they could to suppress more laughter, Hikaru and Kaoru reached their hands across the table to shake on it, insisting that no worries need be incurred.

"Although," Hikaru added, "Knowing what's transpired here tonight, you might just officially be our senpai for life!"

Throwing his brother an elbow, Kaoru nodded toward the entrance of the hotel, "Looks like we'll need to put a lid on it for real, now. Haruhi's here!"

Waving her over in typical Hitachiin fashion, her entire face lit up with a smile. Making her way toward the table, she welcomed their embrace and warmth.

Giving her a playful bow, Kaoru offered her a kiss on the hand before twirling her around for inspection, "Haruhi, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks Kaoru. It's all in the dress."

He nodded, "Yeah, I like it!"

"That's a good thing, considering it came out of yours and Hikaru's last collection."

Both twins flashed her an approving thumbs up, "Way to go, Haruhi!"

Preparing her a place to sit between them, it was lost on neither Hikaru nor Kaoru that in addition to Kyoya receiving a more subdued and casual greeting, that she also opted for pulling a chair closer toward him.

"Kyoya! Long time, no see."

"Indeed..."

There was no capping the sheer disbelief that now danced across the faces of the twins. Folding her hands in front of her on the table, a captivating, yet prudently-sized emerald radiated from her ring finger.

Directing her attention toward the brothers, the stunned redheads were barely able to grasp a word she said.

"I feel horrible for going so long without seeing everyone, or even keeping up with letters. Your mother gave me this dress, by the way. I went to see her and her new collection at a show in New York, over winter. She's as fun as ever."

Stamping his brother on the foot, Hikaru wordlessly demand that he respond, as he was presently having an issue pulling his gaze away from Kyoya.

"Oh... Haruhi, that's not just some show! You're talking about New York Fashion Week! I'm really proud that you went. That's not your kind of scene, at all."

Smiling, she just shrugged. "Well, it's not nearly as easy to fly over to Spain, and it's always nice to see your mom. It was a bit overwhelming, though. Thankfully, Kyoya's school is nearby, so I didn't have to go alone. Mei was pretty jealous, though." Haruhi gave a small laugh.

"Ah. No doubt..."

"What about you two? How is Spain?"

"Oh, you know... It's pretty good. They have museums there."

Laughing at Kaoru's uncharacteristic lack of description, she continued to prod him for more details. Next to his brother, Hikaru took a deep breath before offering Kyoya an awkward smile, and nod of approval. Kyoya silently reciprocated his friend's kindness with a look of true appreciation, only to have their moment interrupted by a sudden wave of enthusiasm as Tamaki's voice invaded the air.

Descending upon the group, he went around the table, pulling each of his old friends in for a hug, before sitting down. Looking round the table, he made certain to leave the two remaining chairs alongside one another, as Huni and Takashi would no doubt be along soon. Even after all these years, they were still typically the last to arrive.

Throwing one arm around Haruhi, the other around Kyoya, the Suoh heir smiled brightly, ever the same.

"How tragic that this doesn't happen more often! Tonight is going to be a great night, I can feel it!"

Draping an arm around his best friend, Kyoya agreed. "Well, isn't that the point, Tamaki?"

"Always, mon ami!"

* * *

.

.

Hello! I recently had one of those random, _Wouldn't it be funny if..._ moments, and it snowballed into this oneshot. I hope you found it enjoyable! :D

Oh, and the song that got me through this piece was 'Whirring' by The Joy Formidable. From the lyrics to the music, it seems a fantastic embodiment of it. At least in my head... I originally titled this oneshot as There's Debauchery, Here!, but am ultimately titling it after the song, instead. And, taking a page out of the LuxArtisan's book, I've gone ahead and posted the lyrics below.

**Whirring**

This much delight, fills columns to new heights  
All these things about me you never can tell  
Colors run prime, paint a picture so bright  
All these things about me you never can tell  
You make me sleep so badly invisible friend

Turn the dial on my words  
I can feel they fall short  
Turn the dial, chime alarm, chime alarm  
Watch these hands move apart  
Turn the dial on my words

I can see you staying here

Fierce steps shadow, life's will gone shallow  
All these things about me you never can tell  
You make me sleep so badly, invisible friend  
You make me sleep so badly, invisible friend  
You make me sleep so badly, invisible friend

Turn the dial on my words  
I can feel they fall short  
Turn the dial, chime alarm, chime alarm  
Watch these hands move apart  
Turn the dial on my words

I can see you staying here


End file.
